Non-volatile logic (NVL) and memory circuits using Spin-Transfer Torque (STT) switched Magnetic Tunnel Junction (MTJ) device have attracted growing interests in low-power SoC (System-on-Chip), as they show promise to realize logic and memory functions with non-volatility and programmability with resilience to Soft Error Rate (SER).